The technology relates to an image forming apparatus that forms a developer image on a medium.
In general, when an image forming apparatus of an electrophotography scheme forms an image on a medium having relatively-great surface roughness, it may be difficult to fill a concave part of the medium with a developer in some cases. This may lead to degradation of image quality. To address this, it has been proposed a technique that forms a colored toner image after forming an image such as a white toner image and a transparent toner image on a surface of the medium, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-78883.